kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marluxia
Angel of death? I'm concerned about calling the angelic Nobody or machine or whatever that Marluxia is combined with for his final battle an "Angel of Death". It seems very romanticized and interpretive. Is this how it's actually officially described and I just haven't seen it? Scottch 04:42, 8 July 2007 (UTC) --The Nobody that Marluxia is riding was called the "Phantom" in an interview I read once, let me go try and dig it up... But it does fit in in both it's appearence and Marluxia's element. I mean, no offense to who wrote it, but it looks nothing like a machine... -I read an interview as well saying that the Nobody that Marluxia rode was known as Spectre. This could just be a translation error between the Japanese version to the American. Phantom and Spectre mean the same thing. Element While some people say his element is death, others says its flowers. Isn't there a definite answer in the Proof of existense though? can someone check cause I can't.XienZo 00:42, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Here you go. 花 = hana = Flower. --Hecko X 20:52, 13 January 2008 (UTC) -Marluxia's element is a very debatable topic. His tile in the Proof of Existence features his trademark pink scythe "Full Bloom" and the words Graceful Assassin. The title Graceful Assassin could mean two elements. "Graceful" infers to Flowers, while "Assassin" infers to death. This is made even more apparent with Marluxia's scythe. Obviously a scythe usually signifies death because of its relation to the Grim Reaper. However the scythe is colored pink and green like a flower's blossom and stem. These factors could all mean that Marluxia has almost a dual element-Flower and Death----Final 13 I think his element is most Death. Even if he uses blossoms, it can represent the fact of flowers being short-lived.--Unbirth 23:00, 22 February 2009 (UTC) :That's the symbolism, yes, but it's outright identified as "flower" and that's what we're going to use.—Urutapu 00:10, 23 February 2009 (UTC) ::Flowers are used as death symbols (in Japan, if nowhere else).—Urutapu 05:31, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I also agree with using nature as his element. After all, flowers signify life, and his scythe signifies death, and nature is life and death. 23:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC)Morghman :Er, we're not going to change it...Ultimania says "flower," outright. There's no way to debate that. It's not like the Japanese word has any other meaning.—Urutapu 04:32, 8 May 2009 (UTC) ::You might want to provide the Ultimania screenshot on his element. BLUER一番 04:38, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Pronunciation How exactly do you pronounce Marluxia's name? I always thought it was "Mar-luk-sia" but I've heard it pronounced "Mar-lu-sha" by someone and that confuses me. Olette Kitty 19:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :"Mar-lu-sha" is how it's properly pronounced in Japanese. "X" isn't part of the Japanese language, and so "s" sounds are often used in its place. My last name, for example, has an "x" in it, but I use "su" when writing it in katakana. There is no official English pronounciation that I know of, so we may yet be calling him something more akin to what you have if one makes its way over here. BebopKate 20:36, 13 August 2008 (UTC) :Well, hopefully when Re:Com makes it to the US on december 2, we'll find out how his name is really pronounced. Olette Kitty 20:16, 26 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yip in the Re:Com (American Version atleast) Heis refered to as Mar-Lu-Sha, i had always said Mar-Lux-Ia, but BebopKate is right about "X" in the Japanese Language. :::I always thought Mar-luk-sia sounded better than Mar-lu-sha but if that is the way you pronounce it then that is fine with me.Pizzahut101 00:40, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Unlock puewease? I really don't know what's up, but it might be nice to unlock this page so I can make a few worthwhile edits, yah? If you really need to know, it's editing out some unnecessary stuff (reference to Grim Reaper....), battle quotes, VA, stuff like that. Yeah? OG-Loc 06:44, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Change in sex Was a specific reason given for the change in Marluxia's sex? 19:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :Don't think so. Nomura probably just decided that Marluxia would be better as a male. LapisScarab 02:14, 4 February 2009 (UTC) -It is stated in the trivia section of Marluxia's page in KHwiki that Nomura didn't like the idea of having the lone female members (this is considering the fact that Marluxia would be female)as the rebels in Chain of Memories. It was easier to change her into a man, however the name Marluxia stuck.----Final 13 Mar-lu-sha!? They were right! There is a girl in my high school who keeps insisting that Marluxia is pronounced Marlusha, and I just wanted to know if it was true...and it is. The japanese prononce the 's' instead of the 'x' thats completely understandable. But I don't care, it will always be 'Mar-lux-ia' to me! Thanks. Should have been a girl... After the revelation that Marluxia IS pronounced Marlusha, me and a friend of mine have decided Nomura-sama should have kept Marluxia a girl character. I mean, the combination of the flowers, the pink, and now the name just SCREAMS girl, don't you think? I might have had more respect for him as a boss and enemy character if he had been female. Now I can't even say his NAME without giggling. Sweet Nightmare 09:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :No, I dissagree. I see no reason he couldn't be a guy. The Dark Fiddler 14:12, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::He WAS supposed to be a girl. However, Nomura realized that it would mean that the traitors to the Organization would both be the only female members, which would have bad implications. XienZo 18:28, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I Agree with you there, Teh Organisation (While i love all memebers) Really Needed more Female ones, and it sounds like a good team to me, Marluxia the Graceful Assasain & Larxene The Savage Nymph. I Agreed also with the change so the only two females being traitors, that wouldnt look good I guess it does sound sexist that the females of the Organization were the ones that rebelled. It's like, "I'm sick of all this testosterone!" But I think that Marluxia would be much better as a girl since it means that the females are individuals and could take care of themselves (if it wasn't for Sora, but then they're all gone anyway). I wonder if they could retcon Marluxia? Like he had Complete Androgen Insensitivity Syndrome (like Sadako Yamamura of "Ring" fame) or his other lived as a girl (like Nuriko from Fushigi Yugi/Curious Play). Far-fetched, but I could dream, right? HealerSpirit 07:11, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Hair.. ::Sounds fair, itll probally be taken down later by someone who disagrees. To me they really do show that, Xaldins dreadlocks to me always showed his Lances but no one else really seems to share this trend Somebody Name Just something I noticed, there is a type of plant called Lumaria, a plants website saying it's a kind of hawthorn. Add the 'X', jumble up the letters, and that spells Marluxia for you, not to mention Marluxia's element is flowers/nature. That wouldn't be totally insane if his somebody was a girl, the only Nobodies we've seen with somebodies are the six apprentices and Sora, the remaining members are a peculiar mystery... When it comes to name theories, somones gotta be right. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself 123']] 22:53, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Journal Entries